Duel Monsters
Duel Monsters is a card game introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. It was a card game that revolves around players using "Monsters" and "Spells" to decimate their opponent's Life Points and win a duel. It is introduced in Chapter 9 of the manga. Rules The rules is modified overtime, as the manga becomes more engage in using the card game as the medium in doing duels and battles. Here are some of the listed rules. Basic (Beginning) This is the rule first presented in Chapters 9, 10 and 37. :1. Each of the two players prepares a 40 card deck to play. :2. They each have 2000 Life Points and have 5 cards at the start of the game.The starting 5 cards is never mentioned in the rules when the Duel Monster Game was introduced in Chapters 9 and 10, but was used during the game. It was elaborated in Chapter 37. :3. The players each take turns in drawing a card from their deck and deciding whether to attack or defend. :* During each player's turn, they may lay one "Monster Card" in either "Attack" or "Defense" position.This step is elaborated in Chapter 37, but was already in use in Chapter 10. :4. When a player attacks: :* ATK > ATK (of attacked monster in waiting): The attacked monster is killed and the defending player loses LP based on the difference. :* ATK < ATK: The attacking monster is killed and the attacker loses LP based on the difference. :* ATK = ATK: Both monsters are destroyed. No LP loss. :* ATK > DEF (defending monster being attacked): The attacked monster is killed. No loss in LP. :* ATK < DEF: No death and the attacker loses LP based on the difference. :* ATK = DEF: No death and No LP loss. :* If the defending player has no monsters, the attacking player can attack their LP directly. :5. "Monster Cards" can have abilities, which can affect the outcome of a battle.This part is never mentioned in any rules, but implied during the battle in Chapters 37, 39 and 40. :6. In addition to "Monster Cards" there are also "Magic Cards", which can affect both player's cards.This part is mentioned in Chapter 10. :* If a Magic Card is played downward, the player does not have to reveal it until it is used. This part is mentioned in Chapter 10. :7. The first player to lose all their LP is the loser. Basic (Duel Kingdom) This is the rule presented when the in-story creator of Duel Monsters, Pegasus J. Crawford, was introduced in the the manga. In addition to special abilities, elements also becomes crucial when battling monsters in the game. :1. The players start with 2000 Life Points each. Each prepares a 40 card deck and draw 5 cards to start the game. :2. Each player takes turn using "Monster Cards" and "Magic-User Cards" to try and reduce their opponent's Life Points to zero.A player still starts their turn with drawing 1 card from their deck. The term "Magic-User" refers to Magicians or Spellcasters. :3. When two "Cards" fight, the difference in ATK points is subtracted from the Life Points of the Losing Player.The previous rule on a battle between attacking and defending combatant cards still apply. :4. The Cards that lose are sent to the "Graveyard."The Cards refer to "combatant" Cards, the Monster and Magic-User Cards. :5. Some Cards may be used in combination with others to make "Combos".Most common cards used in combos in Duelist Kingdom are the real game "Equip Spell Cards." :6. Monster Cards and Magic-User Cards may become weaker or stronger based on their target's or opponent's "element."A "combatant" Card is not necessarily restricted to being a Monster or a Magic-User. "Summoned Skull" has both elements "Demonic" and "Lightning", making it both a Monster and a Magic-User. :* Magic-User Cards have 4 elements: "Black Magic", "White Magic", "Demonic" and "Illusionist". The strengths of each elements are: "Black Magic" > "White Magic" > "Demonic" > "Illusionist" > "Black Magic". :* Monster Cards have 5 elements: "Water", "Wood", "Earth", "Lightning" and "Fire." The strengths of each elements are: "Water" > "Fire" > "Wood" > "Earth" > "Lightning" > "Water".One consequence of having a Card fight against an opponent possessing an advantageous element (i.e. Fire against Water) is having the former's ATK points halved during the battle. :7. Monster Cards and Magic-User Cards may become weaker or stronger based on the playing field's "element."A "combatant" Card played on a field of its element has its ATK and DEF point increased by 30%.A "combatant" Card played on a field of its element, in contrary to its opponent, has the initiative to attack "first", disregarding any Combo its opponent has. :* In Duelist Island, there are 5 landscapes which compliments each of the Monster Card's elements: Sea (Water), Forest (Wood), Wasteland (Earth), Mountains (Lightning) and Grassland (Fire). Notes Category: Games